In a Whole Other World
by the art of falling up
Summary: When Addison Roberts makes a random wish she has no clue the results it will have. Suddenly her life is changed forever as she is hurled into another world where nothing is familiar. Can a small quiet boy with the same wish help her find her place in this new world? Will she be able to get back to her normal life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What A Stupid Party

"Addison Lee Roberts you get down here this instant! We are going to be late!" The women at the bottom of the stairs yelled. Mr. and Mrs. Roberts were well known real-estate agents and had been invited by the governor to go to a special party at his house. Addison or Addie, their daughter was 16 and in no way wanted to go with them. The only reason they were going was because her parents had sold the house to the governor.

"I'm coming jeez!" She yelled back slamming her bedroom door and slinging her black bag over her shoulder. The party was formal and her mother insisted that she wear a dress, which was much to her distaste.

"Do not slam your door young lady! It's impolite!" Her father scowled, which resulted in an eye roll from the teen. Like she cared.

"See don't you think you look so much better in these cloths then in your ratty jeans." Mrs. Roberts said as he daughter walked down the stairs. Her mother had bought her a floor length puffy light purple dress and had made her ware her bright red hair up and out of her face so that "everyone could see her bright baby blues sparkle".

"Honey, leave your dirty old bag here this party is formal," her father said pushing up his glasses.

"The bag stays or I'm not going." She stated defiantly. She was never without her bag; it had everything she needed in any given situation (in her opinion anyway). Her parents sighed knowing it was no use arguing with her and walked to the car. The ride was spent in silence; her parents didn't care to drive with music on, they conceited it a distraction. When they got to the Governors house they got out silently and walked briskly to the front door.

"Please try and behave yourself tonight Addison," her mother stated sharply.

"Yes ma'am." Addie was already wishing she was back safe in her room with a sketch pad in her hands. This kind of thing made her anxious and uneasy.

Her father rang the doorbell and they were greeted my several people Addie didn't know. She smiled and pretended to care about what they had to say the followed her parents inside. Her parents mingled about talking and laughing with anyone and everyone. Addie just went along with it the best she could, only talking when she was spoken too and tried to keep a smile on her face.

After a while a man in with a curly mustache announced that dinner was ready and everyone filed into the dining hall. Addie tried to slip away but her mother grabbed her arm and sat her into a seat next to her. Addie rolled her eyes at how perfectly set the table was and at all the rich people sitting around her. She just wanted to get out of there, but soon dinner was served and it distracter her a little from the eyes could feel were on her.

She couldn't lie the food was good and she almost relaxed and enjoyed herself, but then the lady across the table had to go and open her mouth.

"So I see your daughter has grown up into a fine young women," the comment was director to her parents. Mr. Roberts nodded looking over at Addie.

"Yes, Addison had matured greatly in the past year and has received exceptional grades in school," Mrs. Roberts commented with a smile.

"We expect great things from her in the next few years."

"Oh, is that so. What sort of job are you looking into my dear, real-estate like your parents?" The lady asked folding her hands in front of her. The large gold and ruby ring on her finger reflecting the light as if to put a spot light on the girl.

"Yes," both of her parents said looking slightly worried.

"No, actually I want to go into professional photograph," she heard the disappointed sigh from her parents.

"But how do you plan to make any money that way sweet heart? You have a pretty face and good grades you should do something important." The lady's smile had faulted a little.

"Photography is important, and I don't care about the money. I want to do something I love" Addie retorted back despite the stern look her father gave her. "There is so much to see in the world and things that people need to know about, and I want to show them that."

"Well, hobbies are fine to have when you are young, but you need to think about the future as well, do you have a boy in your life?" Addie almost chocked on her water with a laugh.

"No," she caught the young man further down the table sit up a little higher.

"Oh, well I'm sure you will soon dear, you are getting to that age where you should be thinking about a family of your own." Addie just wished the women would shut up it seemed like most of the table was staring at her now and it made her was sink into the floor. The conversation had ruined her appetite and she spent the reminder of diner silently pushing her food around the plate.

After dinner there was dancing and general conversation. Addie felt like this was a good time to try and slip away for a bit. She was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the people and the classical music was getting to her head. The house was huge after all and with so many people there she wouldn't be missed for an hour or two. She found a bathroom and slipped inside. After she locked the door she began rummaging in her bag.

"I was smart to bring these." She pulled out a pair of tattered dark blue jeans, a purple tank top, knee high black and gray striped socks that showed though the holes in her pants, and black high top convers. She pulled off the panty hose her mom made her wear and the struggled with the dress. Once she got both off she stuffed them into her bag (which surprisingly it fit). She wiggled into her jeans and pulled on her shirt. Then she carefully ran out of the bathroom and outside without anyone seeing her. Once outside she took down her hair and shook her head, her red hair falling around her thin shoulders.

The night was cool and she almost wished she had brought a jacket but the moon was bright and gave off good light. Addie walked away from the house and its loud party sounds. She knew her parents were inside drinking and being happy as can be; they always seemed happier at things like this then at home. More often than not Addie was home alone most of the day. All they ever seemed to do was complain that she wasn't classy or social enough. Sure she had friends but she preferred to be alone. Most of the time the only things that made her truly happy was when she was taking pictures, drawing or listening to music. Her parents thought she wasted her time with those things saying that she wouldn't become successful or make lots of money. Addie didn't care; she didn't want money or fame she wanted to be happy.

"Ugh I wish I could just get out of here sometimes!" she said slumping against her parent's car. She pulled out her iPod and paced the earphones in. she hit shuffle not really caring what played just wanting something to take her mind off the present. She looked up at the sky at all the thousands of stars twinkling their little lights at her _. I wonder if there are other worlds,_ she though.

After a moment she took out her camera and took a few shots of the flowers and house liking the way the moon light fell. It cast a unique shadow giving everything a sort of glow to it. She crouched down to get a better angle of the lion sculpture in the front flower bed when she heard footsteps.

"Shouldn't you be inside?" Addie looked to her right to see the tall boy who had been looking at her during dinner standing there. He has slicked back blond hair and was wearing a white button up shirt and a dark blue tie. Addie couldn't remember his name, but she knew he was the governor's son. She just rolled her eyes and walked away from him. She put her camera back in her bag and went back to looking at the sky leaning against her car. To her annoyance he didn't get the hint she wanted him to go away and leaned against the car next to hers. Addie rolled her eyes turning up her music a little.

"Nice night isn't it," he said looking straight at her. She didn't replay even though she heard him; she had met him at another party and knew he was a player who though he could get anything he wanted. Addie wanted to prove that thought wrong. "You don't like me do you." He asked casually pulling on her earphones. She slapped his hand away and put them back in. If there was one thing she hated it was when someone pulled out her earphones.

"Nope," she said popping her lips at the end.

"I think I can change your mind on that." He said leaning closer to her, his green eyes had a mischievous look in them that she didn't like. "You're really pretty you know." She rolled her eyes again, but then he pulled out her earphones again. He was now treading in dangerous water.

"Look dude if I had wanted to talk to you I would have; if I had wanted you out here with me I would have asked you to come, and if I had wanted to be at this party I would still be wearing that stupid dress laughing with all the pompous people inside so, would you please leave me alone." She snapped pushing him back and walked away toward the trees.

"Addison Roberts you are probably the feistiest girl I've ever met and one day you'll be mine." He called after her.

"In your dreams you idiot!" she said and started running. She could hear him coming after her so she ducked under a low hanging tree branch on the edge of the governor's orchards. She didn't stop running her bag hit her side as her feet hit the leaf stun ground. It was darker in here and she could barely see where she was going. She was use to the dark though it was her favorite time of the day so she trusted herself to keep going. Suddenly there was a whizzing sound all around her and she tripped, she never felt herself hit the floor, everything was dark and she just kept falling.

AN- Tell me what you think! This is my second (good) Jojo story and I want to see if people like it, if so I will continue to post more


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Falling Wishes

It was about 11 o'clock at night and the town of Whoville was asleep, all except one small Who. Jojo McDodd sat looking out his window and sighed it had been another hectic day at school. Jojo was either picked on or flirted with. He hated both of these things. He just wanted to be left alone, he wanted things to back to the way they had been.

Over the summer their world had almost been destroyed and that had been the day he had said his first word in maybe a year. YOPP! That one little word had changed everything. Now everyone thought he was a hero asking him to be their boyfriend or wanting to hear him talk again. It drove him crazy; before that everyone had ignored him and now they wouldn't leave him alone. His dad being the mayor didn't help either, sure he had excepted that Jojo cared more about music then being mayor after his father, but he still kept dropping hints about it. His sisters, all 96 of them, were sort of happy their dad and calmed down about the mayor thing too it meant that he talked to them more and less about Jojo's future.

He sighed and stood up. He shook himself stretching his tiny body. He glanced over at the mirror his dark hair had gotten longer and fell in his brown eyes more. But he wasn't about to let his mom cut it, last time that happened she had cut it way too short. That had been a nightmare! No, he liked his sort of dark appearance he felt like it suited him better. Unlike most of the other Whos who wore bright colored cloths and did crazy things with their hair he preferred his black and gray striped shirt and black pants. (Yes they wear cloths it's just furry cloths… their not naked people). He didn't feel the need stand out. And being as small as he was it wasn't hard to hide in a crowd.

He turned away from the mirror and opened his window; the air outside was cool, but comfortable. He carefully climbed out dropping silently onto the grass below. He turned away from his house shoving his hands in his pockets; his feet slid silently along the street as he walked thru the main part of town. Everything was dark and quiet unlike how it was during the day. In the morning this area would be filled with Whos going about their Whoish business, going in and out of the odd shaped buildings. Jojo sighed as he walked out of the main part of town and out toward his second home; the observatory. He had found the place years ago and had claimed it as his own. In the past few years he had filled it with inventions and music makers. He loved that place; it was where he could let out all his stress and just be himself with no eyes watching what he did. The fact was that Jojo loved music and when he was up in his observatory he even felt like it ran thou his veins.

He hummed a soft tune as he walked, even though Jojo didn't talk much he loved to sing and was very proud of the sound his voice made. He just wished all of his "fan girls" didn't like it so much they were always bothering him asking for him to sing something. He ignored them; they didn't really care about him just what he had done over the summer. He looked up at the sky the moon was shining bright its face giving off a warm glow. He spotted a shooting star and even though he didn't really believe in wishes he made one anyway.

"I wish that for once someone would understand, that someone would finally get me," he whispered softly and continued walking toward his beloved observatory. He could see it now as he came over the hill. There it was its odd shaped dome standing out light gray against the black of the night. A small smile graced the small Whos lips as he thought about all the things that were inside waiting for him, waiting for his soft furry hands to work their magic and make something beautiful.

Jojo suddenly became aware of a strange noise. It sounded sort of like yelling, but it was too far off to know for sure. He shook his head thinking it was probably just the wind in the trees and kept walking, but the sound was getting louder. He stopped and looked around he didn't see anything, but sure enough as the seconds past the yelling sound got louder and closer.

 _That's a girl's voice,_ he thought looking around quickly trying to locate where the sound was coming from. He looked up and saw something black falling from the sky.

"What the heck is that?" he questioned. The screaming filled his ears now and he realized it was coming from whatever was falling. He watched it fall trying to figure out what to do as quickly as he could. The screaming suddenly stopped as the thing got closer to the ground. He looked round to see if there was anything he could use to catch it, but he found nothing. Before he could do anything else he was knocked over in a blur of red and purple. He hit the ground with a hard thud that knocked the wind out of him. After he regained his breath and feeling in his body he became aware that there was something laying partly on him. He rolled over and stifled a gasp. It was a girl. A girl had fallen out of the sky and landed on him. It took him a moment for his brain to start working right in the end all he could think was "how did that happen."

Her head was now resting in his lap and he was unsure of what to do since she was unconscious. Instead of racking his brain too hard he just looked at her. He brushed her bright red hair out of her face, but gasped as her touched her skin. It wasn't as fuzzy as his and it was smoother. She looks different from a normal Who in a way but Jojo couldn't quite figure out. But he would worry about that later right now he decided he needed to get her to a safe place to make sure she was okay, after all she just fell out of the sky!

After clearing his throat and sighing at the fact that he would probably get in trouble for being out on a school night he called his dad. On the third ring he picked up.

"This is the Mayor," came Ned McDodd's tired voice.

"Dad it's me," Jojo said softly. "I kinda need your help."

"Jojo? What? Where are you?" this time his voice was clear and a tad bit worrisome.

"Near the observatory, I'll explain everything when you get here," he sighed and once his dad said he would be there as soon as he could he hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket.

Jojo looked down at the girl again.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" he asked but the only response he got was her soft shallow breathing.

It was about 10 minutes before Jojo saw his dad come over the hill and he waved signaling where he was.

"Jojo what's wrong?" Ned said then he spotted the girl in his lap. "Who's this?"

"I don't know," Jojo whispered looking down at her again. Ned kneeled down next to his son. "I was walking and I heard screaming and then she fall out of the sky and landed on me."

"She fell out of the sky?" Ned looked confused and concerned.

"Yeah, I don't know how but she did." he said softly. Ned just nodded it wasn't the weirdest thing that he had heard so he just went with it. He picked her up off of Jojo and stood up. She was tiny in his arms and he noticed there was something strange about her.

"I don't think she's a Who dad," Jojo responded to the look on his fathers face.

"Maybe not, but we should still get her back to the house, she could be hurt." Ned said and they started walking back.

"So, how is school?"

"You want to talk about this now?" Jojo groaned.

"Why not, it's a way to pass the time walking back home." Ned shrugged looking down at his only son. He cared so much for him and just wish he could make his son see that.

"Schools okay I guess, kids are annoying sometimes… that's normal though I suppose."

"That's good and just ignore the mean people Jojo, they don't matter."

"Thanks dad… how is work?"

"Oh you know the usual stuff, planning and organizing, it has gotten better since the council is listening to me now. We actually get a lot done in meetings. Maybe you could come with me some time and see what it's like…" Ned suggested hoping his son would say yes.

"Yeah, maybe," Jojo replied partly out of possibly giving it a try and partly out of wanting his dad to stop nagging. The smile on his dad's face was nice to see though.

By this time they were back at the house and Jojo opened the door. They were greeted by Sally who was still in her nigh cloths and looking worried.

"Oh my, who is that? What happened? Ned dear is she okay?" Sally gently toughed the girls arm and then pulled back. "Ned… what…?"

"We don't know Sally. Jojo was out walking and she fell out of the sky, that's all we know." Ned said answering his wife's questions.

"Well let's put her in the spare room and wait till she wakes up. Then we can ask her." She said and Ned nodded and followed her to the spare bedroom.

Jojo watched as his parents tucked in the strange girl from the sky and then wondered off to his own bedroom. He climbed into bed and buried himself in his blankets. Sure he didn't get to go to the observatory, but this new girl could maybe provide just what he needed… a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm a What?

When Addie woke up she had a strange pain in her head and tried to cuddle more into her bed hopping it would go away. But these weren't her sheets, this wasn't her bed and this wasn't her room. She shot up and looked around terrified, nothing looked familiar… or even normal.

 _I must be dreaming, this is a weird dream and I will wake up soon_ , she thought and pinched her arm. Upon looking down she gasped and a screamed.

Sally was in the kitchen when the high pitch yell of a girl rang though the air.

"Mom what was that?" One of her girls asked looking scared.

"That is our guest, now finish your toast." She replied without missing a beat and walked out of the kitchen. When she opened the door she saw a Who, not the girl from last night. She paused trying to assess the situation. The poor thing was standing in front of the mirror pulling at her face, hair and cloths with a terrified look on her face.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" sally said making the girl jump and scream again.

"What the hell?!" she screaked and hid behind the chair.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she was trying to be motherly but she was scared and worried too. The girl had changed overnight and was now acting unpredictably.

"What are you?"

"I'm a…"

"Where am I?"

"You are in…"

"What's going?"

"I don't…"

"What did you do to me?"

"We didn't do anything to you hun, we are just as confused as you."

"What?" The girl peaked out from behind the chair. All Sally could tell was that she has red hair and looked on the verge of tears.

"Why don't you come over here we can sit on the bed and talk, maybe we can help each other understand what's happened."

Addie looked the woman over. She had soft eye and a kind smile, over all she looked very mom like. Unlike her mother this woman had slightly messy hair and casual looking cloths.

"Okay… I will come out…" and she stepped out from behind the chair and stood a few feet from the other. She glanced over at the mirror again and tensed, she no longer looked like herself.

Her skin was now covers in short soft fuzz, and her limbs were longer and her torso looked like it could bend a bit more than it used to. Her cloths were furry as well. Her jeans has morphed to be skin tight, the holes were still there and her stripped socks showed though. The bottom half of her arms where covered in thin black lines like her bracelets had melted in to her skin. It was a change that scared and excited her.

"I'm Sally McDodd, What's your name?" she turned and saw the woman now sitting on the bed.

"Addie…" she sat down next to Sally and took a deep breath. "My turn… Where am I?"

"You are in Whoville, the town of the Whos, that's what we are." Sally answered. "I'm guessing that's makes no sense to you, so what do you remember before you woke up?"

"No, I have no idea where that is. All I remember was that I was at a party thing and this jerk was chasing me and I tripped and started falling… but I never felt myself fall. I didn't look like I do now, I was different…"

"Yes you did look different last night then you do now," Sally commented.

"Everything is different… What happened to me?" Addie asked her voice becoming shaking again.

"Well according to my son, who was the one who found you, he says you feel from the sky, out of nowhere." Her voice trailed off unsure what else to say.

There came a knock on the door.

"Mommy is our guest okay? Can I meet them?" It was a little girl's voice.

"Is it okay if she comes in? She is only 4." Addie nodded and watched as sally opened the door. A tiny thing came walking in. She has light pink hair that was pulled into pony tails.

"Hello," she waved her small hand and hid behind her mom's legs. The sight of the child made Addie relax more and she smiled.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"May… I'm four." She struggled to hold up her fingers to show her age.

"It's nice to meet you." There was another knock in the door.

"Mom? Are you in there?"

"What's going on?"

"Who screamed?"

"Who's here?"

"MOOOOOOOMMMMM!"

"Well here they all come, I knew this would happen. I'm sorry my girls are very curious and like to ask a billon questions," Sally apologized. "You probably need some time to think things over, so I will go talk to my children and try to explain everything to them so when you do meet them they won't bombard you with questions." She stood up and headed to the door.

"Mrs. McDodd, how many kids do you have?" She thought there had to be at least six girls and then she said she had a son.

"97. 96 girls and one son. And please call me Sally." She smiled and walked out. Addie's brain could not proses the information that she had just been given.

 _97 kids! How the hell is that even possible?_ She flopped over onto the bed. _So I'm a Who, whatever that is… How am I supposed to get home? Crap my parents they don't know where I am!_ She jumped up and ran to her bag. Everything was still okay surprisingly. She pulled out her phone and turned it on and found her mom's number.

"The number you are trying to reach is out of range please hang up and try again." The automated voice said and Addie dropped the phone.

"What do I do?" she was more scared then she had ever been in her life so she just curled up on the bed. She tried not to cry but, she couldn't hold it back anymore. In the end she cried herself to sleep.

AN- So what do you think? I tried to make Addie's reaction as realistic as possible to what a person from our world would do if they were suddenly Who. Please give me feedback and ideas... I did just start this story out of the blue and don't really know where I'm going with this, so if you have a thought please share it. Thanks always- The art of falling up!


End file.
